bgsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart/Main Characters in my new story (Name TBA)
TBA means "To Be Announced", for everyone who doesn't know that. These are a list of the main characters (some are more important than others). WARNING: SPOILER ALERT! Andie Age: 15 Original Show: N/A Bio: One of the members of the E.A.A. (Earth Against Aliens) Andie can also wield the Sword of Hell, a powerful Black Magic weapon from the UnderWorld. Andie has been working with her friends to defeat a mysterious alien named Zim for the longest time. Andie is one of the more calmer members of the E.A.A., she is hard to piss off, and even harder to cool down once you've made her mad. Upon making her mad, Andie often has Anger Management Issues, making her not very enjoyable to be around. Andie likes to mess with her good friend Double D, because she secretly knows about his crush on her. Weapon: Sword of Hell Ed, Edd, and Eddy Age: All of them are 15. Original Show: Ed, Edd, and Eddy Bio: 3 members of the E.A.A. They are good friends of Andie's, and they always have her, and each other's, back. Ed is not the brightest crayon in the box, but sometimes he knows things the others don't (but no one listens to him until disaster strikes). When the going gets tough, Ed uses his head, literally. Edd (or Double D, as everyone calls him) is the genius of the Eds. Sadly, he's also OCD and a germaphobe. Double D usually is the brains of the group, while Ed is the brawn (but like Ed, no one listens to Double D either). Double D has a (not so secret) crush on Andie. Finally, Eddy is the self proclaimed leader. Self obsessed, but creative, Eddy usually can get himself out of anything (but he usually caused half the problems he gets into) and he has only one love in the world: Jawbreakers. Eddy will do ANYTHING for them, and he usually drags along Double D, Ed, and Andie along for the ride. Weapon: Ed's head, slingshot, yo-yo PowerPuff Girls Age: All 3 are 15 Original Show: PowerPuff Girls Bio: 3 sisters with superpowers, the PowerPuff Girls are used to fighting horrible fiends, so having to deal with Zim is nothing new. Blossom is the leader of the group. She's brilliant, and the only things she doesn't know are the things she hasn't learned about yet. Blossom and Eddy tend to clunk heads, because both of them are used to the leadership role, but Blossom continues to work in the E.A.A. because of her deep respect for Andie's level-headedness. She has a crush on one of the other geniuses in the group, Dexter, but is having a hard time telling him. Bubbles is the pacifist of the group. She's very sweet, kind, and caring, but can be really tough when she has to be. She follows her sisters wherever they go, landing her a membership in, you guessed it, the E.A.A. Finally, Buttercup is the tough one. She's rough, tough, and has a bit of a mean streak. Like Andie, she has Anger Management Issues, and her usual people to take them out on (besides Zim) tend to be the Eds, Dib, and Billy. She's a reluctant member of the E.A.A., and wants to defeat Zim just so she can finally leave the group. Weapon: Superpowers Dib and Gaz Age: Dib is 16, while Gaz is 15. Original Show: Invader Zim Bio: Two siblings who can't get along, and have almost nothing, other than their last name and breathing oxygen, in common. Dib is a genius, but is called crazy alot for his belief in aliens. Dib is the one who created the E.A.A. in the first place. Dib and Zim have met before, back when Dib was in Elementary Skool, and Dib has a terrible grudge on him. Dib is terrified of only 4 things: Andie, Gaz, Buttercup, and Mandy. Gaz is a videogame addict, who doesn't really care about the E.A.A. She only joined so she could "punish" Zim for trying to kill her back at the beginning of the year. Gaz has extreme anger issues, and Eddy tends to get the worst of it from her. Weapon: Laser Gun, Punching and Kicking. Dexter Age: 15 Original Show: Dexter's Laboratory Bio: A genius who works with the E.A.A. Why he is in the group, no one really knows... Dexter is brilliant, and he is constantly experimenting and inventing. He believes in "surrounding himself with geniuses", so he's usually seen with Dib, Blossom, and Double D. Overall, Dexter is quiet and mysterious, and no one really knows that much about him. Weapon: Various Original Inventions and Giant Robot Suits. Billy and Mandy Age: Both are 15 Original Show: Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Bio: These two are the perfect example of opposites. Billy is dumb, happy-go-lucky, and silly. He is (or thinks he is) Mandy's best friend, because of this he follows her everywhere and takes orders from her. Billy and Ed are also quite close, usually having eating competitions or rolling on the ground or something like that. Mandy, on the other hand, is smart, slightly on the emo side, and can be scary at times. Mandy has control over the Grim Reaper (long story 'bout that) and she's very knowledgeable about the UnderWorld. She's in the E.A.A. simply because she thinks Zim is "stupider than Billy" When she's not with Billy, you can find Mandy with Buttercup and Gaz. GIR Age: N/A Original Show: Invader Zim A disfunctional and flawed robot who works for Zim, and later switches sides when the E.A.A. capture him and wipe his memory banks. GIR is obsessed with a collection of odd things, like rubber pigs, tacos, and The Scary Monkey Show just to name a few. GIR is loud, obnoxious, and stupid. There's something about GIR that gets girls to coo over him like he was a cute, fluffy animal, so Bubbles and (surprisingly) Andie fall victim to his charms, leaving everyone else scratching their heads in wonder. Zim Age: 150 in Irken Years, 15 in Earth Years. Original Show: Invader Zim An Irken who strives to prove to his Tallest that he can take over Eath and live up to his "Invader" status. Brooding in hatred for 8 years (80 years Irken Time) because of his failures at Dib's hands, Zim is back, and tougher than before. Like Mandy, Zim is surprisingly knowledgeable in the topic of the UnderWorld, and he wants Andie's Sword of Hell for himself. Like he did 8 years ago, Zim has disguised himself as a human to blend in at the Academy, only this time it's more sophisticated. Pretending to be a punk named "Zelda", Zim is troublemaker one minute, evil alien the next. His alter ego is so realistic, even Dib hasn't recognized him. Category:Blog posts